elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Enchanting (Skyrim)
The more powerful the enchanter, the stronger the magic he can bind to his weapons and armor. Enchanting is a skill in The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. Enchanting falls under the Mage play-style. It acts as the Mage's crafting skill, and parallels the Thief's Alchemy and the Warrior's Smithing. Mechanics Enchanting is the art of using filled Soul Gems to place magic effects on items. Racial Bonuses Altmer, Imperial, and Orc characters gain a +5 boost to Enchanting at the start of the game. Enchantment Types Enchantments fall into two categories based on type of item: *Weapons have charged enchantments that generally cast a spell on the weapon's target when it strikes. Larger soul gems result in more charges on the enchantment allowing for more strikes before the charge is depleted. Soul Gems are used to restore depleted charge to weapons. *Armors and other apparel items cast a constant effect on the wearer as long the item is worn. Larger soul gems create greater magnitude effects. Obtaining Enchantments Players do not start with any Enchantments. To gain enchantments to place on items, the player must first disenchant a magic item at an Arcane Enchanter. This destroys the object but allows the player to use the learned enchantment for enchanting new items. Leveling The following actions raise the Enchanting skill *Disenchanting items. Same skill gain regardless of item. *Enchanting items that do not currently possess an enchantment. Same skill gain regardless of item and size of soul. *Using a Soul Gem to recharge weapons (Soul Siphon does not count). Larger skill gains based on size of soul. Tips and tricks: *Soul Trap enchanted weapons makes collecting souls easy. (The player can use bound weapons with the Conjuration perk Soul Stealer as an alternative.) *Use Azura's Star or the Black Star with a Soul Trap enchanted weapon to trap a soul and then recharge the weapon after each kill. *Buying empty soul gems and enchanting equipment found while filling them offers a good return on investment. *Enchanting items crafted to improve the Smithing skill is a cost effective way to level both even if all base materials are purchased *The Transmute spell can be combined with the above to turn iron into gold, smith the gold into rings, enchant the rings, and then sell. Raises Alteration, Smithing, Speech and Enchanting. *Some enchantments will improve the selling price of the base item more than others. In order of descending value for weapons: Banish, Paralyze, Stamina Damage, Turn Undead, Absorb Health, Absorb Stamina, Absorb Magicka. *To maximize skill gain, activate The Mage Stone and sleep in a bed to obtain a Rested Effect (unless you're a Werewolf). Books The following is a list of books that raise the Enchanting skill: *A Tragedy in Black *Catalogue of Weapon Enchantments *Complete Catalogue of Enchantments for Armor *Enchanter's Primer *Twin Secrets Trainers *Sergius Turranius (Expert): The College of Winterhold *Hamal (Master): Temple of Dibella, Markarth (after completing The Heart of Dibella quest) Enchantment Table Locations Cities Other *In the room in Dustman's Cairn where the player is ambushed *Dark Brotherhood Sanctuary : in the area that Babette is sitting watching over her caged frostbite spiders. This is her laboratory with a collection of Alchemical ingredients, alchemy and enchanting tables *In the last room of Sunderstone Gorge near the Dragon Word wall. *At Orphan Rock *At the end of Haemar's Shame, midway between Riverwood and Riften *In the basement of Anise's Cabin near Riverwood *In Drelas' Cottage, south of Morthal *In Broken Fang Cave, South-East of Rorikstead *In the Honningbrew Meadery down a secret tunnel *In Dark Water Pass *In Fellglow Keep Enchantments Weapon Enchantments *Absorb Health *Absorb Magicka *Absorb Stamina (See Bugs) *Banish *Fear *Fiery Soul Trap *Fire Damage *Frost Damage *Health Damage *Huntsman's Prowess *Magicka Damage *Notched Pickaxe *Paralyze *Shock Damage *Silent Moons Enchant *Soul Trap *Stamina Damage *Turn Undead Armor Enchantments Enchanting Perks The following are the perks that become available to select as the skill is leveled up Note: it will usually be more worthwhile to take an extra rank in Enchanter vs. taking something like Fire or Frost enchanter unless you've maxed out Enchanter already. Note: the perks under the Destruction skill that increase damage with fire/frost/shock spells also increases the damage of corresponding damage enchantments on weapons. (Unknown if this affects your ability to create enchantments, or your ability to use enchantments and would also effect already existing items) Method for Extremely Powerful Equipment Using Alchemy, Enchanting, and Smithing the player can create very powerful weapons and armor. This process can be used to progressively enhance each skill to a certain point, beyond which it is not normally possible to go without exploiting the use of a game bug(described at the end). It is assumed that the player has 100 in each skill with the relavent perks: 5/5 Enchanter, Insightful Enchanter, Alchemist 5/5, Benefactor, and the smithing perk for your chosen armor and weapon types. #To begin the process craft a set of Fortify Alchemy gear. This should result in four items that each boost your Alchemy skill by 25%. #Then craft several potions of Fortify Enchanting.''These potions should enhance your enchanting skill by 30% #Use those potions to craft a new set of ''Fortify Alchemy gear. This set have a boost of 28% on each piece. #Using this new set, create new Fortify Enchanting potions. These potions should have a boost of 32% on them. NOTE: This is the strongest Fortify Enchanting potion that can be brewed without exploiting. #Next use these potions to create a set of equipment with Fortify Alchemy & Fortify Smithing ''both boosted to +29% per piece. This comes out to a total boost of +116% for each skill. #To finish this process off, use the set of Alchemy boosting gear to create some ''Fortify Smithing potions. These potions should have a boost of +130% on them. Now that the player is prepared, one can enchant a choosen set of armor and weapons using the Fortify Enchanting Potions. Then wear the Fortify Smithing equipment that was made in step 5, and drink a Fortify Smithing potion made from step 6. The player can now use a workbench or grindstone to enhance their chosen equipment to the best possible level. Exploit It is possible to wear a Falmer Helmet or a Cowl on top of Circlets 'and Dragon Priest Masks. This has been tested to be working on both the PC and PS3 versions of the game as of version 1.2. Using this glitch it is possible to enchant both a circlet and a Falmer Helmet with a +29% boost to Alchemy in step 5 above. This allows for the creating of +37% ''Fortify Enchanting and +147% Fortify Smithing potions. Note that using one of these stronger potions will not allow for the player to enchant stronger than +29% to Alchemy or Smithing. The potions can be used for enhancing other Enchantments though, for example Fortify Sneak goes from +47% to +48%. The smithing potion will allow for additional armor or damage gains at a workbench or grindstone. Achievements Notes & Tips *Staves, quest items and some unique items cannot be disenchanted. (Example; Staff of Fireballs, & Dragon Priest masks.) *Helms can be found with resistance to elements as loot, but an enchanter cannot make a helm with elemental resistance. The same "rule" also applies for carry weight and other enchantments; You can find items in game that the player can not make. *The Player is able to rename their enchanted items, so they can easily identify their different custom handcrafted items. Also, If you put a space in front of the name it will always be at the top of the list. *With the perk Extra Effect the player can choose up to two different enchantments for one item in enchantment selection. The enchantments must be different, i.e. you cannot stack two + healths or two fortify magics. The power of enchantments will be determined by the size of the Soul Gem used and not be influenced by each other. For example you can enchant both a +40% One-Handed Damage enchant and a +25 Light Armor enchant without affecting their strength. *Enchanting "Fortify " at 100 skill level and 5/5 Enchanter perk with a Grand soul results in a 25% casting cost reduction for that school. This stacks additively; meaning that with 4 items (chest, ring, amulet and head) you can cast spells in that school for free. Combined with the perk Extra Effect, players can cast spells from up to two schools for free with the same gear set. *The easiest way to capture souls is to use a perk point to unlock soul trap with bound weapons, then use a bow while sneaking from a distance. Bound Bows come with 100 bound arrows which replenish when the bow is resummoned, and just having it out levels Conjuration further. *Also for the advanced conjurers, travel into The Midden under the College of Winterhold to find the Atronach Forge. Read the book nearby for instructions, and enjoy. Here you can "forge" daedric hearts, daedras, atronachs, staffs, etc.. and capture all the Grand Souls you want. Black star or regular Azuras Star will work here. *You cannot remove an enchantment once it is placed. Be careful with your Daedric Armor! *For enchants that have two effects, e.g. Fiery Soul Trap, The second effect is constant and the number of charges is based on the first effect. This means that you can set it to one second soul trap and still keep the +10 fire damage. With a grand soul you can get over 2000 charges of +10 fire damage using Firey Soul Trap, but you would only be able to get around 50 charges if you used the Fire Damage enchant to get the same +10 Damage. It is very useful for characters that don't have any enchanting skill. Bugs *The ''Shadowsight'', ''Shadowstrength'', ''Shadowstrike'', and ''Shadowthrive enchantments are learned from disenchanting Linwe's Armor, Linwe's Boots, Linwe's Gloves, and Linwe's Hood. The '''''Blessing of Mara is obtained by disenchanting The Bond of Matrimony after you get married. Yes the table is correct, these enchantments cannot be placed on anything. This may be a bug either in that the enchantments may not be intended to be obtained, or that they are unable to be placed on anything. **In a related glitch, it is possible to obtain duplicate enchantments Such as Absorb Stamina, or Resist Magic. Known items that cause this are Drainheart weapons, the Glass Dagger of Harvesting, and the Shield of Solitude. *If you have the Extra Effect perk you can choose both a weapon and an armor enchantment first, and then choose a weapon to place the enchantments on. This will result in a weapon that appears like it will boost your skill even further. However, after equipping a weapon enchanted as such, the bonus armor enchantment is not listed on the Active Effects section of the Magic Menu. *It seems that the value of enchanted items goes down as Enchanting skill increases. See this discussion. *Weapon charge count may be bugged after exiting and relaunching skyrim and loading a save. A possible way to fix this is by waiting for the creation kit and making a custom weapon. *Also if you enchant two weapons of the same type with the same enchantment but name them differently they will eventually both have one of the two names. See also *Skills in Skyrim *Perks References Gallery File:Skyrim Enchanting Table.jpg|An Arcane Enchanter Category:Skyrim: Perks Category:Skyrim: Skills Category:Skyrim: Magic